


The Money Shot

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dom came home he found Billy on the couch under a blanket.<br/>“Whatcha doing?” Dom asked, standing in the doorway grinning, and Billy turned as pink as a rose.<br/>“Nothing,” he muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Money Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pique's Kink List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370) by [apple_pi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi). 



> This is actually a part of Pique's Kink List, and frankly I think she deserves an award for thinking of it. I also think it's in the running for the dirtiest thing I've ever written, and I think it deserves it's own special post. So, I'm posting it here separately, as it's own special, particular, filthy delicious porn.

When Dom came home he found Billy on the couch under a blanket.

“Whatcha doing?” Dom asked, standing in the doorway grinning, and Billy turned as pink as a rose.

“Nothing,” he muttered.

Investigation revealed that Billy was naked under the blanket, and had certainly been playing with himself, and possibly looking at porn, as the laptop was closed on the floor, half-slid under the couch, and Billy was very, very hard. Dom kicked off his shoes and trousers and pulled his shirt off. Then he pulled the blanket completely off Billy and knelt to inspect his erection closely.

“Quit it,” Billy said, and he giggled. Dom didn’t bother to answer that, he just mouthed Billy’s balls and then licked up his shaft, kissing a little along the way.

“What were you thinking about?” Dom asked, with his mouth against Billy’s hard red prick and his eyes on Billy’s rosy face. Dom’s hand had snuck down to grip his own hard-on.

Billy squirmed and pushed his hips toward Dom’s face. He pulled one leg up, opening his thighs, and his hand slid down his stomach, past Dom’s mouth, to cup his balls. Dom pulled back a little to watch as Billy’s fingers slid further down and back, as he pressed at his own arsehole just a little. “This,” Billy said, half-embarrassed, half-desperate. “Being fucked.”

It wasn’t often that Billy went quite so bottomy, and Dom felt the urge to roll him over and fuck him right there on the couch. His hole was wet, slick with lube or spit or something, and when Billy’s fingers—two of them, and Dom swallowed hastily—disappeared inside, they came back out wet and shining.

Then again, bottomy Billy was so very much fun that Dom couldn’t quite bear to make it so easy. Bottomy Billy could be pushed, and generally brought out toppy Dom. “What do you want?” Dom asked, stroking himself down where Billy couldn’t see, below his line of sight. “You want me to fuck you in the arse?”

“Yeah,” Billy said. He pulled his leg up further, resting it over the back of the sofa. “Right now.”

“No.” Dom got up and knelt carefully over Billy’s chest, holding the back of the couch with one hand for balance. “I’m gonna come on your face.”

“What?” Billy squeaked and tried to move, but Dom thumped down to sit on his chest, his cock bumping Billy’s chin. “But I want to be fucked!”

Dom shook his head and raised himself again, began fisting his cock quickly. “No, you’ll come too fast that way,” he said. “And I wanna come on your face.”

Billy’s expression flickered through frustration to doubt to want. “Come in my mouth?”

“All over your mouth,” Dom said. He reached forward and grabbed Billy’s hair, pulling his head back roughly—the arm of the sofa stopped it going far but his chin tipped up, his neck arched. “All over your pretty face.”

Billy moaned and Dom felt his arm begin to move, rubbing the inside of Dom’s thigh. He knew Billy was stroking himself, too, and he liked it. “That’s good, baby,” Dom purred. “But don’t come.”

“But I need to, Dom.” Billy’s eyes closed, he turned his face from side to side, pressing his head up into Dom’s hand. “I’ve been playing for a long time!”

“Don’t.” Dom let his hair go with a warning shake and fucked his own fist faster, harder. “Jesus, Bill—” he grunted, panting.

Billy’s mouth opened as his eyes squeezed shut more tightly. “God, please,” he whined, his voice going tight and high. Dom was already shockingly close to his own orgasm, his balls drawn up and needy, heat pooling in his belly. “I’m gonna come, Dom,” Billy gasped.

Dom slapped Billy’s cheek, a stinging smack that left a perfect red handprint; Billy yelped and his eyes opened wide. “Not yet, dammit,” Dom growled but the slap had made Billy more desperate, if anything, his mouth was open, breath coming in fast, hard little gasps as he stared at Dom, hips jerking up into his grip.

But that handprint was like a target and Dom was so close— “Gonna come on your face now, Bill,” Dom snarled, and Billy’s whole face scrunched up with frustration.

“In my mouth!” he tried to demand, but Dom was already coming, yelling and shaking with it and spurting all over Billy’s cheek and mouth and chin. Billy whined and lunged forward and up, licking away the last strings of sticky stuff, his tongue sliding across the head of Dom’s cock even as Dom squeezed and a few more droplets welled up.

Billy trembled, crying out at the injustice of it all: “I wanted to taste it, Dom, fuck, you fucking _fucker_ —” Dom slid bonelessly off Billy to kneel on the floor beside him again; he leaned over and licked his come off Billy’s cheek and then kissed him, letting Billy suck his tongue desperately. He repeated the motion, kissing and soothing Billy’s bright red cheek along the way. Finally Billy was damp and sticky and clean from neck to nose, kissing Dom contentedly, working his own cock slowly as his other hand pressed the back of Dom’s skull, holding him close as Billy licked the inside of Dom’s mouth, as he searched for his taste in the wet, dark crevices beneath Dom’s tongue and above it and around it.

“Me now,” Billy murmured into Dom’s mouth and Dom laughed.

“Alright, you were good.” He pinched Billy’s nipple lightly, then twisted it until Billy writhed and whined.

“Dom, c’mon! I’ve been waiting for this for _ever_.” Billy grabbed Dom’s hand and put it on his cock. “But you can’t fuck me,” he added sadly, and Dom smiled.

“Get ’em nice and wet,” he said, pushing the fingers of his other hand into Billy’s mouth, and Billy grinned and he did.

Dom fucked Billy with three fingers, shoving them in so deep and fast and hard his wrist ached, but Billy yelled for more, working his cock frantically, until Dom finally slapped him again. “Come, goddammit it,” Dom yelled, and Billy wailed and did, arching his back right off the cushions, face clenched as he shook and came so hard Dom thought he’d have a heart attack.

He sank back onto the couch, gasping. Dom lunged upward and began kissing and nuzzling his cheek immediately. “I’m sorry, are you okay?” he whispered, though he knew Billy was. “Okay, okay Billy?”

Billy panted for a minute more, but his eyes were open, sliding sideways to gleam at Dom as his lips curved upward. “I’m good,” he said finally. “You’re good. I liked it.”

Dom smiled and kissed him slowly, lingeringly. Then he began licking Billy clean, and this time he didn’t share.


End file.
